singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Thomas Light
Thomas Light '''is a robotics genius from the year 199X. They arrived in-game on '''10/13/2011 '''and currently live God knows where.. '''age: Late 40s origins: The Protomen, ''canon '''app link: Here ' 'hmd: Here ' '''played by: '''Aisu '''contact: '''tothekolkhoz/seikousan@gmail.com Setting The world of The Protomen is an interesting fusion of steampunk, cyberpunk, dystopian literature, and old-school video games (namely, the Megaman series). Set in a single nameless city, one that seems to have a strong focus on mining and industry, the albums track the city's fall into a dystopia. At the point Light is from, the city has just begun its true descent. Highly advanced robotics were introduced to the city by Light himself along with his former partner, Doctor Albert Wily, and have changed the face of the town. Wily controls the city now, and has rebuilt it into what looks on the surface like a utopia of gleaming steel, with ordered buildings, constant innovation, and no need for humans to work at all. However, from the beginning any dissent was crushed violently and swiftly by Wily's robots, and the people forced into unwilling complacence and non-action. Screens across the city constantly show Wily's face, echo Wily's words, brainwashing the population. Furthermore, a failed attack against Wily has given him the excuse to introduce military rule, with the people now controlled through pain and fear as much as anything else. In short, the world (in Light's time) is one of gleaming steel towers and impressive technology, but the people below the towers live in total fear, and robots patrol constantly. Light himself, despite having helped shape the city, is hated and feared by it. Wily's campaigns have turned him into a monster in the public eye, and he is used as a scapegoat for anything that goes wrong. Light, personally, loves the city as it was before too much to leave it now, and works on fixing what has been done while hiding in one of the city's apartments. Personality Light is a passionate man, with intense dedication to any cause he believes in. He will dedicate years of his life to anything he feels needs him, and he can show intense focus. The main issue is that this dedication and focus can cause him to lose sight of the potential consequences of his work. He can blind himself to anything that would distract him, hiding things from himself until it is too late. He has some tendency to self-hatred, blaming himself for things he could not have helped, and feeling that he has failed his father and Emily whenever something goes wrong. This drives his overwork, as well - he wants to ease his irrational guilt however he can, and plans and building help with that. Left without his work, Light falls into a state of hopelessness, simply waiting for his own destruction. He has a strong scientific mind, and a passion for the sciences, and he will happily talk on and on about his latest work and the details of how it functions. He tends to want to try to solve all of society's issues with robots. However, while his successes and his genius have separated from his past as a child of laborers, Light has not forgotten his roots. He has a fierce respect and love for those who work with their hands, and a strong desire to ease their burden. He is careful to build his robots himself by hand, enjoying the physical pleasure of the work. Despite everything, Light has hope for the world that cannot fully fade. He may lose faith in himself, but his faith in others is all but unshakable - even, perhaps, when it should not be. He will never give up on a person or a thing he loves. He loves his beard. He will not shave his beard. He is willing to fistfight anyone who tries to shave his beard. Abilities & Weaknesses Light's only real power is that he is a genius with robotics. Given 12 years and whatever scraps he could salvage, he was able to build an incredibly powerful, fully sentient robot. As far as weaknesses go, he's a malnourished, rapidly aging man. Character Relationships Free Space See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.